Sasuke's Sweets
by C.S. Isui
Summary: Everyone knows Sasuke hates sweets. But there are those moments in his life where these confections just arrived in his life, making them sweeter. #SasuSakuFic
1. Phase 1: Academy

**Hey everyone! So I was looking over my files and I saw this! The "Sasuke and His Sweets" series I made. It comes in 6 parts so please watch out for it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I HOLD NO RIGHTS OVER NARUTO AND ITS RELATED CHARACTERS, EVENTS, BOOKS AND GAMES.**

Please enjoy, favorite and review!

* * *

 **PHASE 1: ACADEMY**

It was nearing twilight and a young Haruno Sakura sped thru the streets of Konoha carrying a brown parcel. Her pretty green dress flew with the wind as she ran the fastest she could. "Oooh... I better get home quick or mummy might get worried." She thought. Unbeknownst to her, in the intersection up ahead, a young ANBU was walking mindlessly. As the two neared the intersection, Sakura sped blindly until the shock of the new comer made her lose her footing crashed. Pink white and green frosting spread all over Sakura's face, dress and hair. "Are you alright?" Said the dark haired stranger. Adjusting to the shock, Sakura's eyes began to water and she erupted into tears."Hey now... No use crying over...crashed cake..." Said the stranger. He sounded friendly and there was a warmth in his voice that made Sakura feel better. Extending a hand, he smiled at the little pinkette.

"I'm Itachi." he said as he helped the frosted girl stand up

"I'm Sakura." she mumbled in reply.

Itachi chuckled. "Cmon, lets get you cleaned up. My house is just near here. Maybe you'd like to have yourself cleaned up? I'm sure my mother has a spare dress for a pretty little girl like you." Sakura reluctantly shook her head. Although she appreciated her new friend's offer, she really wanted to go home.

"I need to get home,Itachi-san. You see, its my okaa-chan's birthday and she might get worried." Itachi smiled because the first thing that went inside his head was how his little brother would react if he saw his new friend. Taking out a hankie, Itachi wiped the frosting staining Sakura's face while he thought of a way to make sure this little girl would meet his otouto.

"Well, we do have a telephone at home. Maybe we can call your parents."  
The look on the young girl's eyes told Itachi he had managed to convince her and the cogs in his genius brain began to whir.  
"I guess it would be best to call my parents. It is getting dark after all."

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto waited for her eldest son to arrive at their front porch. She had expected him to arrive by night fall but she did not expect him to be accompanied by a vanilla frosted visitor.

"Tadaima, okaa-chan" he greeted her.

"Okaeri, Itachi-kun... I didn't expect you'd bring home a little girl after your mission"

Noting the tease in his mother's tone, Itachi quickly reeled back, waving his hands in denial. "I'm joking, I'm joking! You and Izumi-chan won't be having kids yet. I know." She laughed. Sakura, who was hiding behind Itachi's legs, scooted further away when Mikoto patted her head. "Such a cute girl... I'm Itachi's okaa-san, Mikoto." The Uchiha matriach smiled, making the little pinkette comfortable, releasing her little grip on Itachi.

"My name is Sakura." She said and smiled.

"Sakura-chan bumped into me and got into a little accident with her mother's surprise birthday cake. I thought it would be nice if I helped her clean up a bit and call her parents." Itachi explained. He leaned over his mother and in whisper, he continued, "I would also like my baka otouto to meet her." Shaking her head at the schemes of her eldest, Mikoto led the little girl into the house, coddling her, leaving Itachi on the porch. Of course, the Uchiha Matriarch has always wanted a daughter.

"So, Sakura-chan... What happened to you?!" She cooed as she and the little rosette entered their home. "I accidentally bumped into Itachi-san and my okaa-chan's cake went all over my face." Mikoto giggled as Sakura told her story. Sakura's bright emerald eyes grew big as she saw the huge interior of the Uchiha Manor. "It's like a castle in here!" She said. Mikoto giggled at the little. "Well, this house is pretty old. You see, its the Uchiha main house." Sakura looked up to Mikoto and asked, "The Police Task Force people?" Mikoto nodded proudly.

Loud footstep came rushing by and a young boy, around Sakura's age excitedly ran by.

"Nii-chaaaaaaan, OKAERI!"

Until he stopped in front of the two girls. He looked at Sakura and in return, Sakura blushed a deep shade of pink. Itachi, who had managed to catch on to the two girls gave a satisfied smirk when he saw her reaction. The boy quickly slipped between Itachi and Sakura and gave the pinkette a glare. "Who are you?" He said. "She's Sakura. Your onii-chan's new friend." Said Mikoto. Itachi chuckled at how Sakura blushed a cute shade of pink for his little brother. "Sakura-chan, this is Sasuke, Itachi's otouto." Mikoto said as she introduced the pinkette to her son. Sakura gave her best smile at Sasuke who was looking at her accusingly while his ears grew redder and redder by the second. "Ha-hajimemashi-"

"You better not steal my nii-chan from me." Sasuke said with a glare.

Itachi can't help but laugh while poking Sasuke's forehead. "Nobody is going to steal me away, Baka otouto. But Sakura-chan here needs to clean up a bit. You see, it was my fault she's covered in cake." Now noticing the icing, Sasuke stifled a laugh. "Yuck. I don't like sweets." he said and blew a raspberry. He turned his attention to Itachi who in turn walked over and kneeled down to a near-tearful Sakura. Patting her head softly, Itachi smiled a warm a gentle smile which made the little girl smile as well. "Don't mind him, Sakura-chan. You know what? I like sweets, especially dango."

"Really?"

"Uhuh. You know what, maybe we can have some together, sometime!"

Sakura's blush returned, brighter and lovelier this time as Itachi comforted her. Seeing the exchange and his onii-chan's smug look, Sasuke glared at him. Noticing this, Itachi decided to tease him some more. "You know you're free to join us, Sasuke... But then again, you hate sweets, right?" Sasuke blew another raspberry and walked away. "Nii-chan, you meanie!" He shouted.

Sakura looked at Itachi with sorry eyes. "Did I make Sasuke-kun mad?" She asked. Itachi chuckled as he noticed the suffix Sakura used to address his little brother. Mikoto did too, as she also gave a small giggle. "Do you think Sasuke-kun is cute, Sakura-chan?" She asked. The Uchiha mother and son both smirked as the pinkette suddenly became red. "A-ano... He he's... Yes." She said, looking downwards and looking much like a tomato. Mikoto giggled. "Alright, alright... Let's have you cleaned up, okay? And Itachi, go talk to Sasuke. You know how much he can mope whenever its about you." The two girls walked away as Itachi followed his little brother.

* * *

"She's cute, isn't she?"

Sasuke wasn't talking to Itachi. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Hey, are you mad at me?" Itachi asked as he sat beside his little brother.

They were currently in the back porch overlooking the Uchiha Training ground. " you mad, little bro?" He asked again, this time, poking the little Uchiha's puffed cheeks. "You have Izumi nee-chan." Sasuke muttered. "I thought you love Izumi nee-chan..." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do." He said. "Then why are you gonna have a date with pinky?"

Itachi couldn't help but laugh. "Its not funny! Izumi nee-chan will hate you for this!" Sasuke stood up and looked at his laughing big brother. Reeling in from laughing, Itachi wiped the laughter tears from his eyes and poked Sasuke's forehead. "Baka otouto, if you think Izumi-chan will hate me if I get Sakura-chan some dango, would you like to do it in my place?"

Immediately after the suggestion, Sasuke looked away, his face in full blast red and a glare directed at the floor. "As if!" He shouted. Itachi smiled a chesire cat grin as he shrugged his shoulder. "Alrighty... Then I guess, Sakura-chan and I have a dango date! Maybe I'd even walk her home tonight and make sure she gets home safely..."  
Itachi stood up and walked away, leaving Sasuke alone in the back porch, blushing madly.

"DO WHAT YOU WANT! I'M TELLING IZUMI NEE-CHAN!" He shouted as he ran to the staircase and up to his room.

* * *

Sakura came out of the washroom wearing a beige pair of shorts and a blue long sleeved shirt. Mikoto also fixed her red bow and looked at her like a piece of art. "You know... I've always wanted a daughter." She whispered to Sakura who in turn kept looking at the Uchiha Clan symbol at the back using the nearby mirror. "Oh, don't mind that. Sasuke won't wear this shirt anyways. He always says its too girly"

"Sasuke-kun owns this shirt?"

Mikoto nodded smugly after she noticed Sakura's obvious blush and her sudden interest with the shirt. "He would sometimes wears that as pajamas but he has become too tall for it. Im sorry if I cant find any dresses for you." Mikoto sighed. "If only I had a daughter..." Sakura glowed with happiness. "Mikoto obaa-san, arigato!" She said as she hugged the Uchiha Matriach.

A small pair of eyes watched the scene from the staircase nearby. Finding the excitement over their visitor much more interesting than his stuffed He glared at his mother coddled the outsider. How dare she... He thought. She shouldnt have shown up her cute puffy cheeks, her annoyingly bright smile and her weird pretty pink hair. She should go back to the Land of Annoying Sweets where she came from.

"Ah, spying on them, otouto?" Itachi's voice said. Sasuke looked down and saw his big brother. "What's it to you and why are you wearing shoes in the house?" He asked. "Oh, nothing. I'm just preparing myself to walk Sakura-chan home. I wouldnt want her in danger, after all." Itachi said, in a sarcastic teasing voice.

"Aaah. Isn't she cute, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked back at pinkette who was having her hair brushed by their mother. Her face was in full smile and an adorable pink glow shined from her face. Sasuke unconsciously nodded. Itachi smiled evilly. "So, do you like Sakura-chan?" Sasuke was about to nod again when he returned to reality and snapped, making him fall a few flights from the stairs.

The noise from the stairs alerted the two nearby ladies and they rushed to the scene. Noticing a lump of fallen Sasuke in the ground, Sakura quickly helped him up. "Neh, will you be alright, Sasuke-kun?" Hearing her voice, Sasuke quickly stood up and put on a brave face, despite the obviously growing lump on his head. "I'll be alright." He said, which garnered him an unexpected hug from Sakura. In that moment, Sasuke felt like his face was going to burst into flames, like his heart was going on overdrive and like his body was being lifted off the ground. And somehow, he liked it, scratch that, he loved it. It was just too wonderful that he didn't mind how confused it made him feel.

Then, their doorbell rang. And then Sakura let go from the hug. And gave one last smile before rushing to the door; leaving Sasuke hanging.

He glared at the direction of the front door, silently wishing his father would allow him to use it as target practice for his katon. He followed his mother and brother who rushed to the door and greeted a talk man with grayish pink hair styled in a star-shape. Sakura was holding his hand as he bowed and gave thanks. Then the two left.

Sasuke looked at Sakura the whole time and before the door completely closed, he saw her wave him goodbye.

His mother and his brother were about to leave and do their separate businesses when Sasuke suddenly blurted "uuuuugh. I hate Sweets. They are so annoying!"

 **Phase 1, ACADEMY: _COMPLETE_**

* * *

 ** _The next one will be PHASE 2: GENIN. Please watch out for the next release of the Sasuke and His Sweets series!_**


	2. Phase 2: Genin

**Genki minna!**

 **I am sooooo sorry I was an very very long hiatus. Ive been extremely busy but now I'm back! :) Please enjoy Phase 2 of Sasuke's Sweets!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Naruto.**

* * *

 **Phase 2: Genin**

Uchiha Sasuke woke up early that day. He woke up early because it was Valentine's day. That means there will be a crowd outside his house.

A noisy, irritating, disturbing crowd.

He glanced at his wall clock and saw that it was only 5:30am. A little too early even for his tastes but it was good enough. He got dressed and decided to begin training by doing some laps around the village. Training with his team was at seven and he's pretty sure his blonde obnoxious teammate will arrive late, his sensei even more so. But then he remembered his other teammate. The annoying pink haired one. Ever since the chunin exams, Sasuke has had difficulty looking at the girl straight in the eye. It greatly annoys him that whenever he catches her glance or be in her proximity, his chest tightens and his heart beats faster. She's his teammate, he knows that being seen in a compromised position, such as his moments of weakness during the exams, was inevitable. But the idea of her being the one to see it was unbearable. The idea of not being to protect her made it worse.

Sasuke admits that he is drawn to the girl. He simply scoffs it off because with her hair color, kind attitude and bright mind, who wouldn't? What he doesn't want to admit is the growing need to protect her at all cost; like the world will crumble if he was not able to protect her. It wasn't a matter of pride. He knows for sure it wasn't a matter of pride. He had nothing to prove to the girl. But something inside himself squirms in frustration whenever someone else is in her eyes.

The cold February air stung his eyes as he increased his speed each time he passes a landmark. The unexpected snow fall from the night before made it quite difficult because the streets became slippery but training was about breaking limits and if he wishes to defeat his brother, he needs to be the best. Sasuke huffed before taking another increase in speed. Luckily, no girl has made an appearance yet. He knows he can continue with his self-training.

The young Uchiha didn't stop his jog until he arrived the training grounds. Cool down and meditation was his next itinerary since he knows the training grounds will be quiet. He's usually the first to arrive but today, he was surprised to see someone else in the grounds of Team 7. It was another genin. If he remembers correctly, the boy's first name was something like Yoichi. A stark feeling of threat came over Sasuke's gut but finding it irrational, he shrugs it off as being territorial. He decides to ignore the boy and sit under a nearby tree to begin meditating.

"Ano... Good morning, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke ignored the boy and chose to keep his eyes closed.

"If I may have a moment of your time, please?"

* * *

Haruno Sakura woke up early that day. She woke up early because it was Valentine's Day. That means there will be a crowd that will rival her chances of giving her Sasuke-kun her gift.

A noisy, irritating, infuriating crowd. Luckily, she knows better.

She looked at her fridge and took out the dark chocolate ganache she has made as her "Giri choco" or her obligatory chocolate. Her "Honmei choco" or her confession chocolate was something entirely different, something she had worked on for a really long period of time. She knows a lot of girls will give Sasuke chocolate so she made extra care to make sure that he will only accept hers. Her training won't be for a few hours and she knows she has a lot of time before her teammates arrive at the training grounds but she knows Sasuke comes early so she works as fast as she could. She doesn't worry about the chocolate melting. There was a hefty amount of snow outside and she knows it will keep the chocolate cooled until the others arrive. Sakura made careful effort with the design of each chocolate. She made flower designs, hearts and simple bonbons and then placed them gingerly in their respective boxes. Naruto's box was a simple orange cardboard box with white swirling patterns, Kakashi's box was a plain dark green cardboard box decorated with specks of glitter. Each box had 10 pieces of her precious hand-made chocolate. Happy with her work, she leaves the chocolate and then takes a plain wooden bento box from the fridge. It was only slightly bigger than the chocolate boxes but it was definitely less eye-catching. Taking a sticky note from the nearby telephone desk, she writes a small note for the recipient. Smiling to herself, Sakura puts all three boxes in a paperbag and went on her way.

The pinkette knows that the events from the Chunin exams bother Sasuke alot. He has been terribly quiet and distant and always seems to be brooding more than usual. Sasuke was a strong shinobi but Sakura knows what lies in his heart: the desire for revenge. She wanted to tell him that revenge isn't something that can give him satisfaction. She wanted him to know that killing someone will not fill the emptiness he feels. She wanted to show him that he wasn't alone; that team 7 was with him; that he had friends he can rely on.

Sakura happily snuggled into her scarf as she went on her way to the training grounds. The chilly morning air made her breath fog up and her shoulders a bit cold but she doesn't mind. She knew Sasuke would be there in the training grounds and she knows it will be just the two of them - a thought that made the butterflies in her stomach flutter wildly.

That's why she stopped at her tracks when she saw a boy with Sasuke. A boy so pretty, you'd mistake him for a girl.

Sakura hid by one of the trees and her breathing hitched. She was just out of earshot but she can hear them talking. The boy was named Aobara Yoshimi, the second most popular boy in school. He was from a civilian family like her but he excelled, nonetheless. During the academy, the girls of her class would always wonder why Yoshimi was always asking about the Uchiha and his likes and dislikes and his hobbies. They just simply assumed he was planning to be Sasuke's rival.

"What makes you think I'd be willing to do that?" she heard Sasuke say. His voice hesitant and restrained, almost as if he was holding something back.

"It would make me really happy if you do. Please, I beg of you. Even if it's just this one time and I will be eternally grateful." she heard Yoshimi reply. His voice sounded pleading, almost as if he was really desperate.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a shinobi." Sakura heard and then it was followed by a sigh and the sound of dirt shuffling. She then risked a peek with her hand in her chest but what she was not expecting what she saw.

Uchiha Sasuke was accepting chocolates from a boy.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto wondered why he woke up early that day. It was Valentines day but that doesn't mean he'll wake up early. Looking wasted, he walked over to his fridge and started his day with the usual ramen-milk-toast combo.

Except he has no appetite. Weird.

Having nothing else to do, Naruto sniffed his armpits. Satisfied with the absence of odor, he brushed his teeth, washed his face and decided to take a walk. Maybe a walk will get his appetite growing. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was around 6:30 in the morning, only a mere 30 minutes left before his training started; but knowing his sensei, their training would start not until 2-3 hours later. However, knowing his other teammates, Naruto knew Sasuke would be there training and Sakura would be there cheering him on. Sasuke and Sakura... those two were his new family now, along with Kakashi. They have had many experiences together and he wishes that these days would never end. Besides Iruka-sensei, the Sandaime and ramen man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, Team 7 accepted him into society and treated him no different. He felt at home with his team and he felt accepted; like he doesn't have a demon residing in him. But something threatens his new found home. Events from the chunin exams had such a huge impact on all of them, especially Sasuke. Something dark snapped within the boy and Naruto was just starting to warm up to that cocky bastard. Pulling his jacket closer for warmth, Naruto looked up Hokage Mountain and gazed at stone faces of all the Hokages. If he wanted to be Hokage someday, Naruto knew he must learn to protect his family - Team 7 - no matter how much sacrifices he must make.

The blue-eyed jinchuuriki took a big breath and sprinted to the training grounds. He knew of Sasuke's inclination to take a turn to the dark, despite the goodness Naruto knows he has. And if he wanted to beat some sense into that brooding asshole, he needed to be someone who equals the Uchiha's strength. He expected Sasuke to be doing to meditation or some target practice in the training grounds so he planned to challenge him to a one-on-one spar.

He didn't expect to see a dumb-struck Sakura in the training grounds though.

Almost slipping on the slippery street, Naruto rushed to the tree where Sakura stood rigid, her eyes wide and her breathing hitched. A paper bag was on the ground beside her shaking feet and the girl made no inclination to move.

"OI! SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU OK?!" He shouted as he shook the girl's rigid frame.

A loud voice from the nearby thicket caught the attention of Yoshimi and Sasuke. Knowing the voice, Sasuke raised his eyebrows and after seeing pink, his face turned red with embarrassment and surprisingly - anger .

 _'What is_ _ **SAKURA**_ _doing with_ _ **NARUTO**_ _hidden in a bush!?'_

It didn't look and sound good to Sasuke and looking at the boy beside him, Yoshimi didn't look good either. The boy was starting to turn green, as if he was about to throw up.

"Oi! Teme! What the hell did you do this time? Sakura-chan looks like she saw a ghost!" Naruto peered from behind the bush. An unexpected wave of relief washed over the Uchiha's senses.

 _'Ok, so they weren't doing anything.'_

The boy beside him also looked relieved, his color returning to normal.

"Oi! Sasuke! I don't think she's breathing anymore! Help me carry her!"

Sasuke walked over quickly to the thicket and saw Naruto bent over with his ear on Sakura's chest. It was true the girl looked as stiff a board, her pupils were dilated, her usual pink lips and cheeks were white-washed and her breathing was so fast she looked like she wasn't breathing. BUT it was the funny look on Naruto's face that ticked him off.

"Get your face off her chest, usuratonkachi." he said coldly as he smacked the boy's head with a fist.

"I was only checking her breathing."

"Your face was on her chest."

Sasuke moved in front of Sakura and waved his hand over her face. The girl's green eyes doesn't seem to move until Naruto gives her a surprise slap. Blinking, Sakura looked around and took a huge breath...

And gave Sasuke a cordial apologetic bow.

"I am really sorry that I pursued you. Now that I know your type, please be assured that my advances will stop."

She picked up her paper bag and while hiding her eyes, she shoved it to Naruto. "Please make sure everyone gets theirs." Her voice was shaking and small droplets of water fell on the green cardboard box inside the paper bag. After that, she ran towards Yoshimi and gave him a bow too.

"I truly am happy for you."

She ran off, after that. Yoshimi looked at her disappearing figure, his hand extended as if trying to stop her while 2 other boys looked dumbstruck.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi decided to be early that day. Even though it was Valentines Day, and even though he knows one way or another, someone will try to give him sweets, he decided that it would be nice to observe his adorable genin from afar.

Particularly one Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi looked as his reflection in his bathroom mirror before putting on his mask. he grabbed his hidden blow dryer and looked around before turning it on and starting to brush his silver-hair into its signature style. Satisfied with his appearance, he put on his flak jacket and his white scarf before walking to the training grounds. The silence of the dawn and the chill of the snow made him think about everything that has happened in his life and his thoughts happened to lead to a certain Uchiha. Sasuke reminds him so much of his younger days: brooding, aloof and solitary. But there is something within Sasuke that he knows for sure he never had when he was in the same age. Kakashi doesn't know what that is exactly but he knows its causing the darkness in Sasuke to grow exponentially. If he wasn't able to help Sasuke overcome that darkness, he feels that he not only fail as a teacher but he would also put lives in danger.

This prospect makes him feel worried; and most especially, scared.

Kakashi reached the training grounds earlier than his students, but the grounds weren't exactly empty. One Aobara Yoshimi huddled by one of the target practice dummies, his signature burgundy hair making stand out in the snow. The jounin remained hidden amongst the leaves of the tree where he stood until he saw one of his student enter the scene. The panting Uchiha Sasuke followed through with his cool down routine before sitting at the bottom of one of the trees. The Aobara kid then stood up and approached the meditating Uchiha.

"Ano... Good morning, Uchiha-san."

If he recalls correctly, the Aobaras were a civillian family who owns a local jewelry shop and he has to admit, the Aobara heir had guts approaching one of Konoha's most promising genin without batting an eyelash.

The Uchiha Prodigy however, ignored the boy; choosing to continue with his meditation.

"If I may have a moment of your time, please?"

Kakashi saw some very minuscule twitching on Sasuke's eyebrows before the boy opened his eyes.

"You are disturbing me." he said without looking up.

"I am really sorry. But I was hoping you would be able to help me."

Kakashi wondered what kind of help Yoshimi needed. He has a very capable jounin sensei and he has his own genin team so why approach a member of team 7? The burgundy haired boy then revealed a heart-shaped box covered in lustrous pearly pink paper and tied with a satin red bow.

"Would you please give this to Haruno Sakura on my behalf? I know I have no chance with you as my rival for her heart but it would be enough for me if she would enjoy these chocolates I made for her."

Kakashi could barely stop himself from snickering. Is there really some sort of competition for his cute pink-haired student? He knows Naruto likes her too and the blonde would always make sure Sasuke can't 'make any moves on Sakura' but seeing someone actually concede to the Uchiha under the pretense of romance is something he never expected. He saw the boy shift from his meditating pose into a much more attentive position. A tense atmosphere surrounds the two males.

"Hand it to her yourself." the reply came coldly.

"It would only hurt me, Uchiha-san. Please understand, I know she would only reject my love and rejection is something I wish to move on from. Please. I only need her to receive this box and I know she won't refuse if you would be the one to hand it to her."

A rustling in the brushes below made Kakashi look down and he saw Haruno Sakura arrive with a paper bag of presumably Valentines treats. The girl immediately masked her chakra effectively, making her presence unknown to the two boys.

"What makes you think I'd be willing to do that?" Sasuke said, his eye looking cold and threatening; almost as if he was holding himself back from punching the Aobara boy.

"It would make me really happy if you do. Please, I beg of you. Even if it's just this one time and I will be eternally grateful."

Sasuke looked at the boy and shook his head. "You're a pathetic excuse for a shinobi." he said before sighing and standing up to receive the chocolate.

Kakashi heard a subtle thud on the ground and a quiet restrained gasp. A hurried and panicked shuffling of leaves followed the gasp and his other student, Uzumaki Naruto entered the scene.

"OI! SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU OK?!" he shouted, alerting the two boys on the training field. Sasuke first to react to the voice before Yoshimi did and a certain redness made his face glow. His brow was knotted in a very tensed and angry way. Yoshimi in the other hand was looking green, presumably because he just saw his crush hiding in a thicket with another boy - a boy who liked her as well.

"Oi! Teme! What the hell did you do this time? Sakura-chan looks like she saw a ghost!" Naruto peered from behind the bush. His blonde student then bent over and placed his ear over Sakura's heart and Kakashi found the scene unfolding before him very interesting.

"Oi! Sasuke! I don't think she's breathing anymore! Help me carry her!"

Kakashi watched as Sasuke walked quickly towards the bush, followed by a shaken Yoshimi. The signature scowl in his face returned when he saw the blonde's face almost buried in the pinkette's chest. A fist painfully smacked the Uzumaki's head as Sasuke coldly told him to get his face off the girl's chest. Naruto reasoned out that he was only checking the breathing. It was a lame excuse, Kakashi had to admit.

Sasuke begins to coax the girl back into consciousness but when failing to do so, Naruto suddenly slapped the girl. Expecting Sakura to punch the blonde, Kakashi prepared to intervene but instead, the girl bowed and made an apology.

"I am really sorry that I pursued you. Now that I know your type, please be assured that my advances will stop."

Kakashi had to blink several times before it kicked in. Sakura was letting go of Sasuke? For what reason? The gray-haired jounin continued to watched as the kunoichi approached Yoshimi. Was she going to offer her heart to the jewelry-shop heir instead?

"I truly am happy for you."

Kakashi almost face-slapped himself. So this is what it was. She thought Yoshimi was giving the chocolates to Sasuke. All four males watched as the girl ran into the distance. Giving Kakashi the chance to jump silently behind the genin.

"Guess Sasuke was right. You should have handed the chocolate yourself." he said with a smile. All three boys became stiff as they felt the presence of the jounin behind them.

"Kakashi-sama! You've been here all the time?" Yoshimi gasped. "Please drop the 'sama' honorific, but yes. Now, Sakura-chan thinks you were giving the chocolates to Sasuke."

"Dumb luck bro." Naruto said as he patted Yoshimi who seemed to be turning black and blue. Sasuke looked at the poor young lad with scorn however. "You're pathetic. If you truly like her like you say you do, then you won't act the way you're acting right now."

Yoshimi looked up the Uchiha whose eyes were hidden beneath his bangs.

"You're right." the burgundy-haired boy said as he raced off towards Sakura.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke quietly. "Are you sure you don't want to clear the air with Sakura?" he said in a soft voice. "What she thinks of me is not important. I need to focus on my training."

"Sure about that, teme?" Naruto asked as he handed Sasuke the plain brown bento box, inside was a perfect vine of 6 glossy cherry tomatoes. A note was sticked to the lid.

 _'I tended these in the Konoha greenhouses all winter long. It was hard but I got good results. I tried some from the vine and it's just right; not too sweet and not too sour. You can always visit the main plant in the greenhouse. I tended it for you, anyways._

 _Sakura.'_

Sasuke remained quiet as he looked at the tomatoes and looked at the direction where Sakura went and scoffed before walking a completely opposite way. If there was one personal thing he knew about Sakura's special hideaway in the forest. It had an accident when he first seen it. It was right after the bell test with Kakashi when he stumbled upon a whole in a tree. The inside was decorated with childish chain links and banners but a brand new picture of Ino and Sakura was pinned within its walls. He also found a pink diary with Sakura's name on it. He didn't look inside of course, but he was tempted to. He left the little tree hole and continued on with his search.

* * *

Sasuke began walking around the forest, trying to recall where the tree was until he found something pink hidden amongst the dark browns, grays and white of the winter blanketed forest.

"Oi." he said, knocking at the tree.

Sakura peered out from the inside and suddenly turned red when she saw Sasuke looking down at her from the outside.

"It's cold in there." he said, holding out his hand. "C'mon Sakura. It's freezing."

The pinkette gingerly took the raven-haired boy's hand, it's warmth slowly spreading across her ice-cold fingertips and the two of them began to walk.

"What about Yoshimi-kun?"

"What about him?"

"Well, didn't you accept chocolates from him?"

"Tch. Sakura, youre annoying. Do you know that?"

The kunoichi pouted, her cheeks all puffed up and red. "I am not annoying."

Sasuke gave her a ghost of a smirk before shaking his head. "The chocolates weren't for me, stupid."

"Oh. I see. Do you like my gift?"

"It's a practical gift since I don't like chocolates."

"Does that mean you accept them?"

The two of them stopped as Sakura looked at Sasuke with her huge emerald eyes. The Uchiha can feel his heart rate going faster than normal and he know of the warmth creeping up from his chest up to his neck and is slowly developing on his cheeks.

"Well, Sasuke-kun?"

He doesn't answer her but walks away, looking down, hiding his now red face. The next thing he knew, a small hand grabbed his as Sakura began walking beside him with a happy smile on her tear-stained face.

"It's okay if you don't accept them." she said, not letting go of his hand. I'm just happy you didn't accept chocolates from a boy."

"Hn."

The two shinobi then walked back to the training grounds, both of them unaware that they've held hands all the way there.

* * *

 **PHASE 2 complete.**

 **Please watch out for the Phase 3: Revenge. I'll try to update soon!**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

 **love,**

 **C**


End file.
